Movie Theater Adventure
by SparklesJamesLilyHSM13
Summary: So this isn't a total fanfiction. It kind of is, but I added in other characters who are totally fictional in there too. Please review and give me feedback :
1. Part One

It was a just another hot day in July. Troy Bolton rolled down the windows of his car and turned up the radio. He couldn't wait to get to the movie theater and see all of his old friends from East high. Troy pulled into the parking lot, yanked the key out of the ignition and opened his car door. He got out and looked around. The warm sun beat down on him and made him feel cheerful. Troy pulled his dark, mirrored aviator sunglasses off the top of his head and slid them down onto his face. He walked over to the sidewalk and strolled into the movie theater. Troy took off his sunglasses and put them on his shirt collar, so that they hung down and showed off more of his lightly tanned body.

"Troyyyy!" He recognized the voice of his best friend, Chad.

"Hey Chad! What's up, dude?" Troy asked his friend, giving him a firm handshake and a clap on the back.

"Not much, Ryan was just here a minute ago, but I'm not sure where he went." Chad replied, looking around for another one of their old friends from their days of high school .

"Cool, are we meeting anyone else?" Troy asked, wondering what movie they might see.

"Well, I invited Gabriella, but I don't know if she's coming and Sharpay went to the bathroom with Taylor a while ago. What is it with girls wanting to go to the bathroom together?"

"I have no idea, man. But it's kind of weird." Troy laughed.

"Well, looky here. Is that Troy Bolton?" The voices of Sharpay and Taylor turned up behind Troy and Chad.

"I do believe that is Mr. Bolton." Ryan came around the corner too.

"This is all of us, right?" Chad asked the old wildcats.

"Yeah, Gabriella told me she couldn't come because of 'personal reasons'. Meaning she either has her period, or she just doesn't want to see Troy." Monique said, seeming kind of mad that Gabriella wasn't there. Troy just awkwardly looked around. He was happy that Gabriella hadn't been able to make it, he didn't really want to have that awkward ex conversation. They really hadn't spoken since the break up.

"Well, what were we planning on seeing today wildcats?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, it's up to you guys." Sharpay said, looking at the movie options.

"I'll go get us tickets to see The Dark Knight Rises. It's freaking batman, it can't be bad." Troy said, smiling. Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, and Taylor agreed and watched Troy go off to the teller. He got 5 tickets and went back to the group of wildcats. After a few more minutes of catching up they decided they should go upstairs to get popcorn and drinks, considering the fact that the movie started in less than 15 minutes. Once they made it to the second floor, Troy and Chad took everyone's orders and headed over to the counter. It was the smallest movie theater in town, so there weren't many people there. Only two young girls were working the place and neither of them seemed to be very busy. Troy and Chad ordered food for the rest of the wildcats. Troy gave everyone else their food and then ordered his own.

"Can I help you?" said one of the girls behind the counter. Her hazel eyes sparkled behind her dark rimmed nerd glasses. Troy stared at her for a moment, noticing her shiny dirty blond hair, her curvy body, and her kind smile.

"A medium popcorn with salt and butter, and a large cherry coke." Troy said, trying to stay calm around the beautiful girl.

"That's funny. That's what Sarah always orders." the red haired girl behind the counter said.

"Oh shut up, Emma." Sarah said, rolling her eyes at the other girl. She moved to the other end of the counter and grabbed a medium popcorn bucket and started filling it with the aromatic food. Then she stepped over to the soda fountain and began filling a large cup with the beverage of Troy's choice.

"$5.99 please. So what movie were you going to see?" Sarah said as she handed Troy his food. He looked at her again. He could see that she wore makeup, but she didn't need any. He thought of asking her to go see the movie with him, but he was with his friends and she probably already had a boyfriend. With a body like hers how couldn't she?

"Here's a 10. Keep the change. Just The Dark Knight Rises." Troy told the girl he now considered as his soulmate.

"You sure about the ten?" Sarah asked, smiling at Troy

"Yeah, totally," Troy said, realizing that he had friends waiting for him. "Hey, look. You want to hang out with me and some of my friends? Just come and spend the day with us." Troy finished and looked hopefully at Sarah.

"Cover for me, Em. Helena should be in a half hour for her shift. Can you handle it until then?" Sarah asked, looking back at the other girl behind the counter.

"Yeah, go ahead." Emma said. Sarah ripped off her apron, exposing her tight black tank top and her short denim shorts.

"Will you give me just a sec to change?" Sarah asked, looking down at her boring outfit.

"Sure, but you look beautiful." Troy said, glancing back at his friends. Sarah disappeared in the "Employees Only" room. She came out a minute later wearing the same denim shorts and a flowing black low-high hemmed shirt, with sparkly silver writing on it that said _LOVE LIFE_ and showed off her shoulders. You could see her bra straps and the straps of her tank top that was underneath her shirt.

"That's better." Sarah sighed as she hopped over the counter and Troy put his arm around her small waist. Troy walked over to Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, and Taylor who were all talking to another girl. Troy couldn't see her face, but he saw chocolate brown curls that looked somewhat familiar.

"Look who it is, Troy." Sharpay exclaimed when she saw him. The girl turned around and Troy saw the face of his ex-girlfriend, Gabriella.

"Hi Gabriella. Um guys, this is Sarah. I thought she could hang out with us today." Troy said, kind of nervously. Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan and Gabriella greeted Sarah with huge hugs. Everyone looked Sarah up and down. They couldn't find anything wrong with her.

"Wow, Troy. You did a good job with this one." Ryan said, winking at him.

"Yeah, she's nothing like any of the other girls," Chad said to Troy. Then Chad turned to Sarah. "How much did he pay you?"

"Nothing, yet." Sarah laughed and smiled up at Troy. The rest of them laughed. Troy knew he had only met Sarah a few minutes ago, but he loved her. More than he had loved anything, or anyone. He wouldn't say that out loud, only because Gabriella was there. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Shouldn't we get going? The movie is about to start." Gabriella said. The rest of them agreed. The made their way to the hallway before they reached the theater.

"Don't bother with the tickets, give 'em to me." Sarah whispered to Troy. He handed her the tickets and she walked right up to the man standing in the hallway.

"Hey, Bernie. Take these tickets and take your family out to see batman, alright? Cuz these guys are with me." Sarah worked her magic and led the rest of the wildcats to the theater.

"You take care of the little lady," Bernie said, winking at Troy. "And the rest of you, keep an eye on them two. Make sure it stays peachy." Bernie called to the rest of them.


	2. Part Two

After they had seen the movie, Sarah led the group back out to the food court. She checked over to see if Emma needed any help. Emma and Helena didn't look busy, so she decided just to grab her purse and work outfit from the back.

"I'll be back in a minute you guys." Sarah called to the group. Troy looked at her longingly and watched her go. She ran over and sat on the counter. Emma and Helena started chatting with her and they seemed very excited. Sarah made her way to the other side of the counter and ran into the "Employees Only" room. She emerged in minutes carrying her bag and her work clothes.

"I'll talk you you guys later, okay?" Sarah shouted to Emma and Helena.

"Don't get too crazy with those kids, Sarah." Helena yelled, teasingly.

"Bye guys," Sarah said to her two friends. "Sorry about that." Sarah said when she got back to the group.

"No problem. We were just talking about dinner plans." Gabriella said.

"Well I don't want to keep you guys from catching up with each other." Sarah replied, realizing that she had kind of butted into the reunion.

"You're not. I promise. Right guys?" Troy said, not wanting the girl to leave.

"Totally. Just come with us to dinner." Taylor said, realizing that Troy really liked Sarah.

"Okay, I just need a ride. I came over with Emma, cuz my car is getting serviced." Sarah asked, overjoyed that she could stay with them.

"I'll give you a ride over." Troy said quickly, wanting to spend as much time with Sarah as he could.

"So, should we get going?" Chad asked everyone.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sharpay exclaimed hyperly. Everyone started heading downstairs. They started going their separate ways. Sarah followed Troy to his car and allowed him to open the car door for her.

"Thanks, but you know you don't have to do this." Sarah told him after he go into the driver's side.

"Do what?" Troy asked looking confused.

"You don't need to take me to dinner. You could have any girl in the world. Why the hell did you pick me?" Sarah said, looking at him as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Sarah," Troy said, grabbing her hand. "I know I just met you earlier today, but I feel something between us. I really love you."

"You're crazy, Troy." Sarah breathed back. Troy moved even closer, and grabbed her waist. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, as though it was their last day on Earth. They kissed for a few long minutes. Then Troy broke it, realizing that they had friends waiting for them.

"I'll take you to my place after dinner, alright?" Troy whispered as he shoved the key into the ignition and started the car.

"Fine with me. Thank god I don't work tomorrow." Sarah said back, sitting back in her seat.

Troy pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the restaurant, where they had planned to meet everyone else.


	3. Part Three

"Where are they?" Ryan said, looking out the large glass doors or the T.G.I. Friday's.

"They might have hit some traffic." Sharpay guessed as she pushed Lucas out of the way to look out the door.

"There they are!" Taylor said with excitement. Troy had just gotten out of the car, and was opening Sarah's door. They had huge smiles on their faces and were laughing. Troy ran over and picked up Sarah. He ran to the sidewalk and set her down. Then he opened the door and let her inside.

"Where have you two been?" Chad asked, looking the both of them up and down.

"We got a little caught up." Sarah smiled and she looked up at Troy.

"Did you now?" Gabriella said, smiling at Sarah and Troy. She was happy for Troy, just disappointed in herself because she hadn't found anyone else after the break up.

"Well, we ordered cherry cokes for the two of you. We may or may not have overheard your conversation at the theater." Taylor said, winking at them.

"Thanks. You guys are so awesome." Sarah said, speaking honestly.

"Oh please, we're just regular people. Ryan said, taking a sip of his sweet iced tea. They were silent for a while, until their waitress came.

"Oh hey, Maddie." Sarah said, seeing that her friend happened to be their waitress for the evening.

"Sarah! Hi, how are you?" Maddie exclaimed, happy to see her friend.

"I'm great. Maddie, I want you to meet some people I met at the theater. This is Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Troy." Sarah said, introducing the rest of them. Maddie smiled and formally introduced herself.

"I'll be right back you guys, I have to visit the little girl's room." Sarah said, getting up from her place at the table.

"I'll come with you," Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella said, all at the same time. "You want to come with us, Maddie?" Taylor added.

"Totally." Maddie answered. The five girls made their way into the bathroom.

"I lied, I don't really have to go to the bathroom. I just wanted to see if you guys would come with me, cuz I have to tell you something." Sarah said, after everyone else had left the bathroom, making them the only people in the restroom.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked, looking concerned.

"It's nothing bad, its just me and Troy were in his car, and we you know, made out for a while." Sarah confessed.

"And that's why you were late." Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah." Sarah smiled.

Meanwhile, back at the table...

"So, why were you and Sarah late?" Chad asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, a little bit of traffic. Maybe a little kissing." Troy mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak up." Ryan told him.

"We uh, made out in my car for a while." Troy said louder.

"Awwww. Twoy has a widdle cwush on someone." Chad teasingly said.

"Well, by the way Sarah acts around you, I think she may have a crush on you too." Ryan teased.

"Oh, it's more than a crush." Chad confirmed.

"Shut it you two. Look here they come." Troy said, as the girls emerged from the restroom, all looking very happy and excited.

"Well I'm going to get back to work, I'll bring you guys some food soon and then we can chat more." Maddie said as she walked back to the kitchen. As Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella made it back to their seats, they were giggly and squealy.

"You guys okay?" Chad asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Taylor said, taking her seat next to him.

"100% fine." Sharpay giggled. She took her seat next to Ryan.

"Totally." Gabriella agreed, sitting down next to Sharpay.

"You guys are such girls." Sarah smiled, sitting next to Troy and resting her head on his shoulder. Troy lifted up his arm and put it around her, pulling her closer.

"Hey Sarah, would you come here with me? I left something in my car." Troy said totally out of the blue but he wanted to see if he could get the girl alone again.

"Uh, sure." Sarah said as she stood up again. She didn't understand why she had to go with him, but she was happy she would get some more alone time with Troy. He led her back out to his car. After he unlocked it, he sat and told her to sit too. Sarah opened the passenger side door and got in.

"What's this about, Troy?" Sarah asked him, looking worried.

"I really like you, and I know we kissed and everything, but I had to ask you something. I wanted to know if you liked me back." Troy said, a little too quickly, but the words were just rushing out of him.

"I do. I really, really like you, Troy. I promise. I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Sarah whispered, the words rushing out of her too. She looked up at him and he grabbed her waist again. He kissed her the way that he had kissed her before, but this time he knew it was real. After what seemed to be a few years of their lips locked, but were really only a few minutes, they broke the kiss and sat back in their seats. Troy opened up his wallet and pulled out something small and silver and put it in his front pocket. He got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side.

"Sarah," Troy choked as he kneeled down on one knee, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He took out the small silver necklace that he had put in his front pocket and laid it out on his hand to reveal the beautiful 'T' charm that hung from the chain.

"A necklace?" Sarah whispered breathlessly. "Yes, Troy." She turned around in her seat and lifted her gorgeous dirty blonde hair off of her neck. Troy opened the clasp and put the necklace on her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. Troy locked his car and scooped Sarah up in his arms again. He carried her to the sidewalk and set her down. They walked to the door and came in giggling and smiling.

"So, how is the happy couple?" Chad asked them, all to happily.

"Smitten, by the look of it." Ryan said, smiling. And at that, Maddie walked over, smiling more than ever. She had brought over finger foods and set them on the table. Then she plopped down in the empty seat next to Gabriella.

Troy sat down and the Sarah did. She grabbed her cherry coke and took a huge sip. After getting into some small talk with everyone, Sarah's phone rang.

"I'll be right back," She said, as she picked up her phone and her drink, "Does anyone else want a refill?" Chad nodded and handed her his cup. She went over and answered her phone. Sarah seemed to be getting into a very heated conversation with someone. It ended with a "whatever" and a hard push of the end call button. She went behind the counter and refilled Chad's drink and hers. No one seemed to notice, considering that her best friend worked there. Sarah walked back over and handed Chad his drink.

"Thanks." He said, taking a sip of the drink. She nodded back and shoved her phone in her bag.

"Unbelieveable." She muttered, hoping no one would hear.

"You okay?" Troy asked putting his arm around her.

"Not really." She said. Troy noticed tears building up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked, before Troy could.

"Hunter." Sarah said quietly.

"Oh my god, what did he say?" Maddie's ears perked up and she went over and kneeled down next to Sarah.

"He said that he broke up with whatever girl he was seeing and that he didn't know where else to turn to. All he wants was someone to have sex with, he doesn't really want a commitment. So I told him that's what I was and if all he wants to do is get in my pants, then he's out of luck. I told him he would have to find someone else to be his sex buddy. Then he started getting pissed, and he seemed drunk. So I said whatever and I hung up. What else was I supposed to do?" Sarah said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sarah. I am so sorry. I don't know how you got involved with that jerk." Maddie said, sympathetically. The rest of the wildcats looked at each other, confused. They all wanted to know who Hunter was and what went down between the two, but didn't want to make Sarah more upset.

"I'm sorry. You guys must feel out of the loop." Sarah said, trying to wipe her eyes without smearing her makeup.

"It's okay." Troy said, pulling Sarah closer to him and stroking her hair, comfortingly.

"No, you guys should know," Sarah said, taking a sip of her cherry coke. "A while ago I met this guy, Hunter. Really sweet guy and I really liked him and we were pretty cute together. After we had been seeing each other for a while, we decided to take our relationship to the next level. Well, he more decided than me, I just wanted to have a boyfriend. So, we took our relationship further and that's when it started going south. Apparently, he started having sex with someone else, because I wasn't good enough for him. We broke up and I thought that was the last I would have heard from him. I guess it wasn't, considering the phone call I just got from him. I mean I lost my virginity to him, I gave up my job so I could spend more time with him, I even saved up my money to buy a vacation for the two of us. He was just a jerk." Sarah said, tears running down her face, her mascara starting to smear.

"Oh, Sarah. I want you to promise me something. If that guy ever calls you or texts you, let me know where he lives and I will beat the crap out of him, okay? Troy said, pulling Sarah even closer, so that she could cry into his chest.

"All of us will. No one hurts a wildcat like that." Chad said, looking at Sarah. She may have been dating his best friend, but he was going to be just as protective of her as Troy was.

"Thanks, I'm really glad I met you guys." Sarah said, wiping the tears from her eyes, not caring about her makeup.

"I'm glad I met you." Troy whispered in Sarah's ear. He knew it was cliche, but he didn't care. Troy checked his watch. _9:30._ Was it really that late?

"Wow. Look at the time." Troy said, trying to seem surprised.

"Yeah we should all probably get going." Ryan said, checking his own watch.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you all Talk to you later, Sarah." Maddie said, clearing the table. She waved goodbye and left. They didn't have to pay, considering that Maddie was friends with all of them, but Chad left Maddie a huge tip. All of them headed out the big glass doors of the restaurant and breathed in the summer air.

"It was really nice meeting you, Sarah." Taylor said, giving Sarah a huge hug.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." Sharpay added.

"Totally." Ryan told her.

"And remember, if that asshole calls you, call us and we'll beat him up. Cuz we're all in this together." Chad said to Sarah.

"Love ya, Sarah. Text me," Gabriella squealed and gave Sarah a hug, "Let me know what happens tonight, kay?" She added, pulling Sarah aside. Sarah gave everyone one last hug and she and Troy started towards his car.

"Bye, you guys. Talk to you later." Sarah called as she and Troy walked to his car. Troy opened Sarah's door and let her climb in.

"Thanks, Troy." Sarah said as Troy pulled the driver's side door closed.

"For what?" He asked, looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"For letting me tag along with you guys tonight, for the necklace, and for loving me." Sarah whispered, moving closer to him.

"Oh, please. It was nothing," Troy whispered back, "Loving you isn't a chore." Troy put his arms around Sarah and held her close to him, feeling her heart beat against his chest.

"Ha. That's debatable." Sarah scoffed.

"No, seriously. I don't know what that Hunter guy was thinking. Treating you like that. No girl should ever have to go through something like that, especially one like you. Everything happens for a reason though, right? You were hurt, and that's part of the past. Now I'm here, and you should know that I would never, ever do that to you. You've been through so much already." Troy said, trying to get serious and not let his head get the best of him. All he wanted to do was make out with Sarah, but he knew now wasn't the time.

"I love you." Sarah whispered. But before Troy could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips on Troy's.

"You're coming to my house right now." Troy breathed, once they broke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look Troy, I really like you. And I mean _really_ like you, but I'm not ready for sex yet, okay?" Sarah told him, getting serious. She knew he had said that he wouldn't hurt her, but that's what Hunter said, too.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that." Troy replied quickly. He hadn't meant it like that, he just wanted to take Sarah home.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak like that. I just-" Sarah was cut off.

"I know." Troysaid, putting the key in the ignition and pulling his car out of the parking lot.


	4. Part Four

"Your house is beautiful." Sarah said as Troy opened her door.

"Thanks." Troy replied, happy that Sarah had come home with him. He shut the car door and led her into the house. Once inside, Sarah put down her bag and her phone.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sarah asked.

"Down this hallway, third door on the left." Troy said, pointing towards a hallway.

"Thanks." Sarah said. Troy watched her go and made sure she shut the door before grabbing Sarah's phone._ I know I shouldn't, but I really have to learn more about this Hunter guy_ Troy thought to himself. He started going through some of Sarah's recent texts. A couple from Emma and Helena, two from Maddie, one new one from Gabriella, and five new ones from Hunter. _Jackpot. _He read through a few.

One said:

_Hey Sweetheart.  
So, how about my place, Saturday?  
Come on, you know you want to.  
Hunter_

Another said:

_Hey Babe,  
If it helps seal the deal, I have candles and a crap load of booze.  
If we get drunk you know we'll have more fun.  
Love you, and you're the best I've ever had.  
Hunter_

Troy didn't want to read any more, he started feeling sick. _This guy is so freaking creepy, no wonder why Sarah is scared to love again_ Troy thought.

"Find everything you were looking for?" Sarah asked, her arms folded.

"Sarah, I-" Troy started but was cut off.

"Was going through my phone. What the hell? I go to the bathroom and I come back to find my boyfriend going through my freaking phone. You have some explaining to do, Troy." Sarah snapped. She was pissed. Majorly pissed.

"Look, I wanted to know more about this Hunter guy. I figured you wouldn't tell me and I wanted to know. Turns out he's a real creep." Troy blurted out.

"I have no issue talking about Hunter. I just wanted to be with you and get to know you more, and not focus on the past. Isn't that what you said? You told me that he was part of the past and that you wouldn't ever hurt me, yet you just did. And if you really loved me, you would have just asked me and you would have honestly asked me, straight up. But you know, I've found that a lot of guys aren't honest. They look at me and see a slut, they see something they can have sex with. They don't see a person, they don't see my feelings. Troy, I thought you were different. I thought you were the one that would love me for me and not for my body. But I guess I was wrong. You know, it's funny, not one guy that I've dated, not one of them has ever not trusted me enough to go through my phone." Sarah yelled, tears starting to run down her face again. Her re-applied makeup started to smear again.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust him." Troy choked.

"No, you don't trust me. Cuz if you did, you wouldn't have gone through my phone and you would have just asked me about him. I don't trust him anymore either, and I'm not sure I ever trusted that asshole, but I trusted you, Troy. You were one of the only guys that I felt I could trust, but those three minutes I was in the bathroom changed that." Sarah cried.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I really am. I regret it." Troy felt awful, he hadn't meant for this to happen.

"You know what, I don't. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and if I hadn't found this out, I would have kept wishing that." Sarah was full out crying. She didn't know what to do, there was just so much rage inside of her, and she didn't know what to do with it.

"Sarah..." Troy said softly, trying to hold back tears. He walked towards her and tried to hold her hand.

"Don't you dare touch me." Sarah shrieked. Sarah reached her arms around her neck and undid the clasp of the 'T' necklace. She pulled it off and threw it on the ground. She picked up her phone that Troy had dropped on the table in the living room, and she picked up her bag and stormed out the front door. She didn't know what she was doing, or where she was going. Sarah just wanted to get out of there. Troy bolted out the door and tried to catch up with her, but he stopped himself.

"Sarah!" He called after her. Sarah heard him, but she didn't turn around. She kept walking towards the edge of the development. Once she got to the main road, she took out her phone and called Taylor, not knowing who else to turn to.

"Hello?" Taylor answered after a few rings.

"Taylor? It's Sarah. I need you." Sarah said, trying to make it sound like she wasn't still crying.

"Sarah! Hi! I'm at Sharpay's house with her and Gabriella let me put you on speaker. Are you okay?" Taylor said all in one breath.

"No I'm not, not at all. I kind of need a ride, or directions to your house, so I can walk." Sarah said, starting to cry again.

"What happened? Why can't Troy drive you over?" Sharpy asked, sounding very concerned.

"I-I went to the bathroom and when I came b-back out, I found Troy going through my-my phone." Sarah sobbed.

"Oh my god." Gabriella gasped. "Why would he do that?"

"He says it's because he wanted to know more about Hunter without asking me. But I'm pretty sure it's because he doesn't trust me, or love me." Sarah said, her voice hollow.

"I'm picking you up, right now. Where are you?" Sharpay said, sternly.

"I'm at the entrance to Troy's neighborhood." Sarah replied, grateful that she still had them.

After a few minutes of waiting, a car pulled up in front of her. Gabriella poked her head out of the passenger's side window and smiled.

"Hop in." she said. Sarah opened the door and slid in the car next to Taylor.

"We have to make two stops before we get back to my house, okay?" Sharpay said, turning around to face Sarah.

"Alright, as long as they won't take too long, I've had a long day." Taylor was texting someone,smiling every few texts.

"He says okay. they'll be at his house." Taylor said, after a few minutes.

"Fantastic." Gabriella said, giggling. Sarah was confused. Where are they taking me? _Who are they talking about? _she asked herself. Sharpay turned left into a neighborhood, then she pulled into a driveway and parked her car.


	5. Part Five

"Come on you guys, they're waiting." Sharpay said, opening her door and getting out.

"Who's waiting?" Sarah asked, getting out of the car.

"People." Taylor winked. They all got out of the car and walked up to the house. Gabriella rung the doorbell. After a minute or two of waiting the door opened and the first person Sarah saw was Ryan. Then Chad emerged from behind him with a huge grin on his face. He let them in and they went up the stairs to Chad's living room. It had a couple of couches, a few chairs, and a huge flat screen TV.

"Look who came. How's the Troy?" Ryan said, sitting down on one of the couches. He must have not been aware of what happened. Sarah started crying again. She couldn't help it. She was really hurt.

"Ryan!" Sharpay said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"What?" Ryan replied.

"I guess you didn't tell them." Sarah said, sitting down on the other couch. Taylor and Gabriella sat on either side of her.

"Tell us what?" Chad asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Um... Troy did something-" Gabriella started, but was cut off by Sarah.

"I went to the bathroom and came back to Troy going through my phone." Sarah said, tears starting to slowly stream down her cheeks.

"That asshole. What was he going through it for?" Ryan asked.

"He said that he wanted to know more about Hunter. But he didn't ask because he 'didn't think I would want to talk about him'. Which sure, its not my first option of conversation, but if he had just asked me, I would have answered him." Sarah told them.

"What happened when you found out?" Chad asked, curiously.

"Well, I got pissed and started yelling at him and when I had enough, I took off the necklace he gave me and threw it on the ground. Then I stormed out of his house. I couldn't stay there." Sarah replied.

Back at Troy's house...

"What the hell did I do?" Troy though out loud. He really hadn't meant to hurt Sarah, he just wasn't thinking. He walked into the kitchen and opened up his liquor cabinet. He found the strongest vodka he owned and poured some of it into a small glass. He filled the rest of the glass with lemonade. Troy didn't want to get too bombed, but he didn't want to remember the last hour of his life. He walked back into the living room and was about to sit on the couch, but he noticed something shiny on the floor. He set down his glass and picked up the silver necklace. Troy didn't even want to think about losing the only girl he had ever really loved. He threw the necklace across the room, sat down on his couch and just looked around. He didn't know what to do, he just knew that he wanted to let Sarah cool off before he tried to apologize to her. Troy thought of how he could apologize to her. He wanted to do it face to face, but she would never agree to meeting him somewhere, not after tonight. He decided to call Chad, he needed advice.

"Hello?" Chad asked after a few rings.

"Chadorbin, man, I screwed up. Bad." Troy said.

"I heard."

"How did you know?" Troy was confused. How had he known?

"Uhhh," Chad started, but looked over at Sarah. She was quietly crying into Taylor's shoulder. "Taylor called me and told me. I guess Sarah told her." He finished, hoping Troy would believe him.

"Oh. Hey look, dude, I need some advice. You wanna come over?" Troy easily believed him. He took a sip of his drink and sat back, sinking into his couch.

"Ryan is over and uh-" Chad couldn't just leave Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, and Sarah.

"He can come over too. See you in like a half hour." Troy told him, hanging up the phone

"Damn it. That was Troy. He wants me and Ryan over at his house in a half hour." Chad told everyone as he put his phone in his back pocket.

"Well, we should go anyway." Sharpay said. standing up. Ryan stood up too. Gabriella and Taylor stood up and held their hands out to help Sarah up. Sarah took their hands and got up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sarah, I am so sorry. I can tell you right now, he wasn't thinking, he was just... I don't know." Chad told her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and cry into in shoulder. She let go of him and weakly smiled.

"We'll call you tonight and tell you what happens at his house. Okay?" Ryan added, hugging Sarah. They all said their goodbyes and headed towards the hallway.

"Okay. Thanks you guys." Sarah choked. They all walked downstairs and Chad and Ryan closed the door behind them. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Sarah headed to Sharpay's car. They got in and Sharpay started it up. She pulled out of the driveway and they got back onto the main road. After a few minutes of silence Gabriella turned on the radio.

"...And here's a request from Troy. He wants to hear _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne. He also has a message. He wants Sarah to know that he loves her. How sweet is that? So here's Avril..." The disc jockey said, as one of Sarah's favorite songs started playing. Sharpay pulled into a Whole Foods and she turned off her car. Gabriella and Sharpay turned around to look at Sarah, as Taylor just stared at her.

"It could have been a different Sarah." Sarah suggested, flatly.

"I know. But-" Gabriella started.

"Okay I'm gonna go in, who's coming with?" Sharpay asked, purposely cutting off Gabriella.

"I'll go." Taylor said, opening her door. the two headed into Whole Foods and left Gabriella and Sarah in silence.

"Hey, Gabi?" Sarah asked, after a few minutes of total silence.

"Yeah?"

"What was Troy like when you dated him?" Sarah asked, wanting to know what exactly had gone down between the two.

"Well, he was... perfect. He was sweet and funny and amazing and he never wanted to do anything to hurt me. We just weren't meant to last I guess." Gabriella replied, trying to remember their relationship. Sarah was quiet. She wasn't sure what to say. They were silent for a long time until Sharpay and Taylor came back and put the few grocery bags in the trunk. Taylor and Sharpay got in.

"What did you guys get?" Gabriella asked, curiously.

"Things." Sharpay replied, smiling.

"Such as?" Sarah said.

"Break-up food. Ice cream, candy, and other crap food. And then I got a couple of movies from the netflix thingy. _Dirty Dancing_, _P.S. I Love You_, _Grease_, and _Lady and the Tramp_." Taylor replied, grinning.

"Fantastic, that's just what I need." Sarah said, sarcastically.

"Sarah, come on. We really want to help you, so we're doing the most cliche thing we can. Please just go along with it." Sharpay whined.

"Oh, alright." Sarah responded. Sharpay started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. After a while of being on the road, they pulled into a driveway.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Sharpay said, getting out of the car.

"You're house is beautiful." Sarah said as she helped with the groceries.

"Aww, thanks." Sharpay got out her keys and opened the door. Her house set up was similar to Chad's. They had a few main rooms downstairs, but the kitchen, living room, and bedrooms were upstairs. The four girls walked upstairs to the kitchen and set the grocery bags down. Gabriella and Taylor unloaded the groceries while Ashley found some pajamas for Sarah to change into.

"Thank you so much, Shar. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of this." Sarah told Sharpay as she changed into a set of pink leopard print pajamas.

"Oh please. It's nothing." Sharpay replied. She got out three other sets of pajamas. The first one was a sky blue set with puppies on it that Sarah thought would be for Gabriella. The second one was a deep purple satin set that were probably for Taylor. The last one was hot pink with sequins on the shirt cuffs that was obviously for Sharpay. They walked back out to find Taylor and Gabi filling bowls with junk food.

"Hey, I have pajamas in my room... follow me." Sharpay said, grabbing Taylor and Gabi's hands. They left Sarah in the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools at the counter and picked up her phone. Sarah checked her messages and saw the two that Troy had looked at. _Ugh, he wants me back... again. Only cuz no other girl with do him? He really thinks I'll go back to him, after the way he treated me?_she thought to herself, as she deleted all messages from Hunter and blocked him from contacting her again. Then she went through some of her other new messages. She responded to all of them quickly, except for one. It was from Chad. Sarah opened it and read it.

_Hey Sarah,_  
_Will you meet me at my house on Saturday?_  
_It's really important..._  
_We'll call you later._  
_-Chad_

She responded back, really confused.

_Okay..._  
_Talk to you later_  
_-Sarah 3_

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor emerged from Shar's room a few minutes later, wearing their pajamas. They carried the bowls into the living room and sat down. Gabriella took the Dirty Dancing DVD out and put it in the player.

Back at Troy's house...

"Look guys, thanks for coming over." Troy said as the guys got settled in and sat down on the couch.

"No problem, man. What did you want to talk about?" Ryan said.

"I need to apologize to Sarah. I feel awful about what I did and I have to tell her that." Troy replied, looking down at the floor. He felt really bad and had to tell her somehow.

"Okay, well I have an idea, but it's kind of crazy, but I think she would forgive you if you did it." Chad told him.

"Tell me. I'll do anything." Troy begged. The guys discussed it and Troy was planning to do it on Saturday.

"I'll text Sarah and tell her to be at my place on Saturday." Chad said, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket.

"Perfect." Troy grinned, sitting back on his couch and finishing off his drink.


End file.
